Untold Prophecy
by Oralindie
Summary: All but one of the horcruxes have been destroyed. Harry know where the last one is, and how to destroy it. But is he willing to make the sacrifice? Oneshot


Disclaimer: I'm gonna scream if I have to say it one more time!

lawyers: #glare evily#

Ora: I DON'T OWN IT! OK?

Ok, minna-san, I posted this earlier, but it didn't get much of a response, and I saw a few things that needed to be changed so that it wouldmake more sense. This fic idea has been sitting in my head ever since I read HBP, and I have to say that I'm very proud of how it turned out. It took patients and many hours of listening to Evanescence, but I got it how I want it. It's based on a theory that FC has (one of many on a long, long, long, long, long, long--well, think you get the idea--list), so if you have any questions,ask away!Please review minna!

* * *

_He was running-running from something, but he didn't know what. All he knew was that It was chasing him, always chasing him. Always. It never stopped; he just kept running, stumbling over unseen obstacles in the darkness that enveloped him. He tried to see what was behind him, but it was no use, the shadows were surrounding him, choking him, pushing him back, making it even harder to go on. He tripped, and quickly got back up. It was closer, so much closer. It almost had him. He could hear It cackling behind him; It could sense his fear, and fed from it. It would never stop, not until It had him. He couldn't go on much longer, he knew that. It would have him soon, and there was nothing he could do about it. Its harsh laughter sliced through his thoughts. It was right behind him, he could hear Its demonic breath, sucking in the air around him, as if trying to suck in his soul. He froze, his feet wouldn't move, all he could do was watch as It appeared, eyes gleaming with the joy of Its coming kill. It spoke, Its voice harsh and raspy, "Harry…"_

Harry's eyes flew open. He could feel the sweat trickling down his body as he lay on his bed gasping for breath. The minutes passed by like centuries, and as he watched the clock on the wall, the second hand seemed to move slower and slower. _Just…a dream…nothing else…_He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a scratching sound. Heart beating rapidly, he looked at the window and saw Hedwig impatiently wanting in. Harry wearily got out of bed and opened the window for her, "Sorry, girl." He put her on top of her cage and then walked over to his bed, falling onto it. Hedwig fluttered over to him, realizing he was discontented. Harry managed to smile a little when she nudged his cheek. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck as he thought about The Dream. He had been having it more and more often lately; he was currently at the point where he tried to avoid sleep as much as possible. He tried everything to stay awake, anything to avoid Him.

He knew what he had to do, at it was becoming clearer with each and every dream. He had to destroy the last horcrux. All of the other six had been found and destroyed, except the last one. No one had been able to figure out what the last one was, but Harry knew. He was it. Him. The-boy-who-lived. The one Voldemort wanted to kill. It was ingenious really; Voldemort couldn't loose. If Harry killed him, then he would still survive. He could overpower Harry and still continue with his quest. But if he killed Harry, then it was all over. No more hunting, nothing to worry about; he would be invincible. Or so he thought…

Harry smirked; he knew the way around it. A simple sentence that would change everything. He sat there on his bed for a few minutes, thinking about what would come next. They would be shocked at first of course, and probably angry–no, _furious_–with him, but they would eventually understand. He stood up and walked over to his desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He sat and thought for a second before starting to write.

_Dear Hermione and Ron…

* * *

_

Harry walked down the hall, knowing no one would challenge him. No one was allowed to touch him, no one but Him. He passed dark cloaked figures, all quietly whispering to each other, all shocked that he had come. Harry ignored them, his sole focus was the door at the end of the hall; he could see nothing else. The time to reach that door seemed to reach eternity, the whispers and echoing footsteps pounded in his ears; he wanted to turn away, to just run, but he knew he couldn't. There was no other way. He finally stepped up to the looming entry, the foreboding and gnarled gargoyle hands gleaming wickedly as he reached for them. Forcing all thoughts from his mind he pushed them open with his mind, willing them apart. As they parted, He came into view. Voldemort. The Thing that chased him every night.

Voldemort's lips parted in a sadistic grin, "Harry, how nice of you to come."

* * *

Somewhere in the vacated parts of the building a man stood shrouded in shadow. He was looking at a small piece of parchment that he held in his hand, his grip on it tightening with every word he read. As soon as he finished it he pulled out his wand and the parchment burst into flame, leaving nothing but ashes. He dropped the ashes on the floor and spun around to walk down the hallway behind him, his cloak billowing out behind him. 

He entered the forbidden room through a secret door, unnoticed by its occupants. A boy stood facing his Master. Harry. There was no mistake, the letter had been correct; the prophecy was about to be completed. As Voldemort stood in the center of the room looking smug, Harry smirked, "You can't win, you know. Even if you kill me, you'll never win."

Voldemort laughed, "I know why you're here, you've realized that you have no hope. All you say is in vain, meant to scare me," he leaned in closer. "Well let me tell you something, I've nothing to lose, I'm going to win; even if I die, I live on in _you_." He cackled at the last statement, clearly pleased with how everything was working out.

The man kept to the shadows, unmoving, fearing to be noticed.

Harry smiled, an equally smug look on his face, "That's what you think."

Voldemort grinned, "We shall see." He lifted his wand, Harry just stood there looking him square in the eye.

"See you in hell."

"_AVADA KEDAVERA!"_

Harry's lifeless body fell to the floor. Voldemort howled with laughter, "IT IS COMPLETE! THE WORLD IS MINE TO CONQURE!" His whole body shook with laughter, and he almost fell to his knees.

The man from the shadows stepped forth, "Don't be so sure."

Voldemort spun around, glaring at the intruder. He hissed at the man, "Snape."

Snape sneered at the Dark Lord, "Sorry to ruin everything, but I have a request to fulfill." Before Voldemort could react, Snape had his wand out and pointed at him, "_AVADA KEDAVERA!_" Voldemort didn't even get a shriek out before he hit the ground dead. Snape looked at the Dark Lord in disgust.

"_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives_," Snape glared at the body in front of him. "The prophecy is complete."


End file.
